my beautiful hyuuga!
by nanasho
Summary: a naruhina XD one-shot. give it a go! review !


okay! this is a one-shot.

i don't own naruto or the characters. but this story otherwise. thanks read it.

* * *

Grasping the door handle as a warm smile played, gradually growing at the thought of what was behind the very door his hand was attached to. he pulled and the door swung open.

" Tadaima " he spoke into the apartment, he had recently moved into but that wasn't all.

the sound of shuffling feet echoed seconds after his call before a head appeared from around the corner, a feminine face framed with the long raven side bangs as the rest of her hair was held up in a bun with a white band that had a butterfly in it. it seemed she had been cooking.

"Okaerinasai " a soft smile made its way to his face at the sight of his girlfriend of a year and a bit. her lavender eyes held his as she slowly strolled over to him, a beautiful smile making it's way onto her gentle face. Stepping out of his sandals in one smooth motion, he slowly made his way towards her as she did to him. Eyes held captive by those beautiful lavenders.

In two quick strides he was within a foot length away from wrapping his arms around her tiny frame all the while eyes still not leaving hers. He didn't move, just stood there. tilting his head a bit just to stay eye to eye with her, his golden locks swaying as he moved slightly.

Resting her hands on his broad shoulders she began to rise, her hand moving behind his neck to pull him slowly towards her. He knew what she was waiting for and he fully agreed to it, in fact he couldn't agree more. with a happy smirk he allowed her to pull him to her. Watching as her lavender eyes disappeared behind closed lids, her eyelashes nicely curved.

A second before their lips meet, his very own eyes closed, as his hands instinctively moved to gently rested on her delicate hip.

As their lips touched, the feeling of electric shocked through his entire body. The feeling was pure bliss but it came and went a little to fast for his liking but he didn't complain, he just couldn't complain when the smile she gave him was so happy, so excited...so loved.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame in a comfortable hug as she returned it the gesture. For a while they just stood their, enjoying each others presence.

" how was the mission? " she whispered into the quiet apartment. he shifted her in his arms before answering. his warm voice sending shivers up through her body, he sighed " it was a pain in the ass, the old guy gave me a down right headache. but other than that it was fine. fastest mission ever. " he whispered before nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her calm fragrance.

after that silence descended, a faint sound and he realized the clock was ticking. shifting again, as the memory of what he was to do came back to the forefront of his mind. Just before he was about to say something that would shift them along into the kitchen, the girl in his arms spoke up as if reading his mind.

" Guess what I baked naruto-kun? " her voice was smooth and gentle, he really didn't know how he managed to get such an amazing young lady. She turned so her back was towards his stomach. He rested his head contently on her shoulder, releasing a relaxed sigh. Not wanting to move anytime soon.

Smelling the scent on her, it had cinnamon mixed with her own natural smell he loved. ' lavender...'

Smirking, he knew what she cooked.

" Is their anything I'd get if I get it right? " His husky voice whispered into her, she shivered and he felt it, like a shudder under his hand.

" Perhaps...but first you have to guess. " He let out a throaty chuckle as his chest rumbled. Raising his head as his piercing blue eyes zeroed in onto her lavender eyes as had tilted her head when she felt him move to look up at him, confusion clear in them.

" Is something wron-"

" Cinnamon wheels. " he spoke cutting off her worry. It was sexy the way she worried.

Blinking twice, she grinned before capturing his lips in hers before she pulled away leaving him dazed and flushed. She tapped his tan whiskered cheek delicately, before- almost teasingly so- slowly slide her hand down it. It left a hot fire trail as her hand kept moving down his cheek before disappearing.

She giggled before turning and strutting back down the hall, her hips moving ever to- to...sexy like. she stopped as she was about to round the corner, looked at him and winked.

He smirked, that seductive little Hyuuga. where on earth did that shy little Hyuuga he'd meet in the academy go to? he didn't know where and he didn't really care, in fact he found this Hyuuga rather enticing. His legs began moving before he knew it, he was around the corner and in his kitchen the two of them shared.

_' But then again she was his seductive Hyuuga. ' _ As he arrived in the kitchen, he just couldn't take his eyes of her, as she moved about as if she was dancing around the place. As much fun as it looked he knew he could never join in. It would be way difficult to try and bend around the table with a large body like his. So he opt to watching her instead. He could watch her all day if he wanted to.

He watched as she placed the cinnamon wheel onto the table before sitting down and motioning for him to come sit next to her. He did as he was told and sat down next to her and grabbed a cinnamon wheel before taking a bite out of it. He zoned out at the taste it gave. it was so good, the taste just melted in his mouth.

" These are so awesome Hinata-chan. Your the best cook I've ever came across! I love them! " he yelled with joy, as Hinata sat giggling next to him. He spotted the redness in her flushed face and thought it was so cute.

Remembering something he had to do, turned his head towards her and stared at her so intently she shifted nervously in her seat. Before he nodded, " lets eat out for dinner tonight. no questions asked, just come with me. get ready by seven "

_-hinata-_

Sipping into the most beautiful of dresses, she moved towards the mirror and admired her sassy look before giggling. Glancing over her shoulder she looked at the clock.

It's white form and ticking hands were clear to her eyes. The longest black hand pointed to the eleven while the small hand started pointing towards the seven.

...and Naruto wasn't even back yet. It was so quiet.

She sighed before walking over to the bed and sitting down, why did he want to take her out anyway? especially with the way he said it.

The clock ticked away as it neared seven o'clock.

The silence was getting to her paranoid form, he might want it to be so special so he could break it off with me. Shaking her head hard, ' no, no, no, no! he wouldn't want that, he loves me. he does dammit but then again...' Her eyes glazed over at what she had spoke only a few days ago, more like slipped out accidentally while they were making out on the couch.

_' I love you. ' _were the words that accidentally came out, moments after were the most awkwardest she had in her life, she felt like she was going to die at that moment.

But naruto just looked at her before capturing her lips in his. And then everything was forgotten or in her case deep in the back of her mind.

The clock ticked passed seven o'clock and onto five minutes passed that turned into ten minutes passed. She waited through it all as her thoughts became more and more paranoid.

What if he went to go see sakura, he had been leaving home a lot after her misplaced words. And he did keep saying_ ' I'm just going to see...sakura. '_ with that slight pause he did every time he was nervous. His eyes kept getting blank, showing her nothing of what she wanted to see before smiling, eyes curved shut in a very Kakashi familiar way.

Letting out a released sigh, she almost jumped out of her skin when two knocks on the door was heard. Getting her panicked voice and fast paced heart under control, She stood up and walked to the door and unlocked it.

She gently pulled it open and nearly had a heart attack at who was standing before her. His long brown hair and pale eyes pierced her shocked but mostly surprised pale eyes.

" f-father? w-what can I do for you? " she politely asked, bowing at the waist at her father, he was still head of the family after all.

A slight pause "...Hinata, where are you going? I shall accompany you. " He didn't sound like he was suggesting but more like demanding. She didn't move at all, she had to wait for naruto. Silently activating her byakugan she stared through the walls towards the clock and notice another ten minutes had passed.

"...you waiting for someone? " he asked, but moved down the steps and towards the street clearly over with standing around. She waited for only a moment before fast pacing after his form.

After a time and many steps later he father asked her the most uncomfortable question ever.

" What do you think of naruto? " his voice deep and respectful but very demanding she almost missed her step.

" I-uh I admire him. encourage him and- can you hear me out father? " she spoke cutting her explanation to ask another question. A nod was all that she needed to continue.

Taking a deep calming breath, to get her nerves under control.

" The first time I saw him he looked so sad so very sad sitting on bank of the river near team 7's meeting grounds staring out into the rushing water. the look on his face was so heart wrenching that he didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt his face and... " she sucked in a breath as she paused.

" that is why I will make it my goal to see him become the hokage, with my help and make him as happy as possible. "

She paused before whispering in a quiet voice, " even if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore... " Blinking she looked to her father as they stopped outside a restaurant.

He grabbed her hand in his much larger one. " my dear Hinata, things ain't what they seem to be. " he spoke, giving his appraising gaze to her before nodding his head in the restaurant.

" I approve by the way, he sure earns the right. you pass. " he spoke making her confused as to what he was talking about.

"..T-this was a test? what for? " she worriedly asked.

" I was to test to see if you are in love with the young uzumaki and after that story you gave, my doubts were blown out of the water. when naruto came around the other day to speak to me, I fully didn't believe him, so we struck a deal and well this was it and you passed it. " He spoke tone a touch higher and lighter than when he always used to scold her.

" Thank you father. " she bowed before they both entered the restaurant.

Familiar faces were immediately around the entire restaurant all dressed in fancy close.

" Yo Hinata! " her team mate Kiba bounced towards her with his ever faithful four legged beast Akamaru, who barked his agreement along with a red tongue in her face before it disappeared.

" Akamaru! I know your excited but you have to keep control of your self! " she looked around, she practically knew or recognized each and every one of their faces. have they come to see her break up?

' no, no, no,...that's not it. " what her father said came to the fore front of her mind.

" w-what are you's all doing here? " she asked, Kiba looked at her.

" can't we all have a reunion once in a while Hinata? "

" h-hai, I didn't mean to s-sound a-ac- " she stuttered, blushing embarrassingly for her mistake but a voice interrupted her.

" leave her alone dog-breath! or else I'll give you something! " a loud voice spoke up from behind her, making her jump. She knew that voice, she heard it every-time he walked through the front door of their apartment.

Slowly turning around, she saw him, standing a meter away. His smiling face giving her the strength to walk towards him and squeeze him to her. As weird as it sounds she wish she could just melt into him but he pushed her back by the shoulders before she could say anything_._

Shocked she wondered why he was doing this to her, why was he pushing her away and then it hit her. He didn't want to be with her and he was wanting everyone else to witness it._ ( AN: okay hinata is really really paranoid and jumps to really bad conclusions. please bare with it)._

Tears began to fall but she didn't know it, every else just smiled. Making her tears fall even faster. Flow so fast down her cheeks she began to hiccup. Stubbornly wiping them away, she blinked and gasped when she felt a pair of lips crushing into hers with such force it knocked her hysteria thoughts clean out the window.

" I love you hinata. I've loved you for the last month but was very difficult to come to terms to. I was so freaked out I didn't know what to do and then you said them, the words. the exact words I just spoke to you. and when you finally said them, I was over the moon..." sucking a deep breath in, he dug into a pocket and pulled out a small box, black small case.

she gasped, shocked at what was in his hand.

_' black, small box, in his hand ' _echoed continuously in her head, she felt as though it was going to exploded. her heart skipped a few beats when he got down on one knee.

_no way, no way! _her mind squealed previous thoughts long forgotten. his voice brought her back up towards his face, deep blue eyes, shinning with happiness. utter happiness she knew she had given him.

" and that's why, be my wife? " she was so happy, her reaction was so shocking to the audience, they all stared in surprise as their jaws dropped open.

_she slapped him! _she had raised her hand and and slapped him, right across the cheek before gasping and throwing her arms into him, knocking him and as well as taking her down to the floor with him, with her on-top, just laying their staring into his surprised eyes and slightly shocked eyes. she sat up and just looked at him.

a gentle smile coming to her face, as the tears poured a new flow, " you really mean it naruto-kun? " she sniffed as his eyes softened to a cool sapphire colour. Giving a determined, vigorous nod, she bent her head and returned the kiss.

In the distance she heard what sounded like sakura and ino_, _' awing 'at them but she didn't care at the moment. This moment was too perfect for her to care anyway.

Before whispering into his ear, quietly so that only Naruto's ears could hear, " and maybe later I could heal your injury for you? apologies properly maybe?. " she whispered, she could feel him tense from the invitation as his heart picked up speed_._

pulling back, she could see the rose cheeks as response to what she just whispered. before he nodded.

standing up, she let the flushed naruto get up before he opened his small box and grabbed the ring out, slipping it onto her slim finger. it was ju

* * *

well what i planned didn't exactly happen as planned. so I just kind of went with the flow? whatever.

anyway how was it?. was it alright?

every review counts! remember it!.


End file.
